


The Wraith: Knights of the Old Republic fanfiction

by SanShyruum



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanShyruum/pseuds/SanShyruum
Summary: I'm not sure how this story will turn out, but it's basically the events of Knights of the Old Republic, featuring Myself, My girlfriend, and my close friend. I was running out of ideas for Legendary Highschool, so I created this. I played both of the K.O.T.O.R. games when I was 10, and they still hold a place in my heart today.I do not own Star Wars, or any of its characters, species, planets, etc. but personally, I think it is in better hands with me than the same people that own fucking Micky Mouse, but that's my opinion.  I do own Santiago Shyruum and the "wraith" species. Sorry Disney, but the day you get San is the day you own Dead Space. Amanda and Madison belong to themselves, I met them, but I did not create them.





	The Wraith: Knights of the Old Republic fanfiction

This is a draft, and will not be written tonight.


End file.
